The PC Keeps Beeping
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in a different way-an online chatroom and during a fight. Ah, the wonders of college... BRIEF Mention of abuse, NONgraphic, first kiss, badgirl!Bella 3-SHOT complete!
1. Chapter 1

ChurchBells…Bella

ForestDweller….Edward

ShoppingSpree…Alice

All have signed on.

CB: hey guz! Wats up?

SS: im goin shopn in a litl wile. Wanna go w/?

CB: no thnx, but I priciat th offr.

FD: now, we all know that that's not true.

SS: loosen up when ur im-n othr pple would ya?

FD: I'd rather not.

SS: gramr freak.

CB: yup, tht's our ForestDweller!

FD: jerks.

FD has signed out.

SS: now tht hes gone, wat r u up to?

CB: nothn, lik I said

SS: liar.

CB has signed out.

SS: I have got to tak her shopn soon.

Bella:

Oh my gosh. Seriously, I can't believe that she would try to get rid of him! She knows that I like talking to him alone, and she goes and all but kicks him out just so she could ask me what I was doing. That's a bunch of bullshit. Ugh.

"BELLA! LET ME IN! I KNOW WE LIVE IN CALIFORNIA, BUT _SERIOUSLY! _THE DEW IS FREEZING MY TOES OFF!"

Oh boy.

"Alice, they did invent sneakers for a reason."

"Yeah, but these went with my outfit."

"Figures. So why did you come all the way over here?"

"We're going to college! You should be happy, and spending a lot of time with me, since we're going to different colleges in different states. Come shopping with me, and I'll be able to tell you what to wear on dates and stuff."

"I doubt I'll ever be going on a date in college. That just sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Oh…please?" Crap. I should have known that she'd try to pull her pouty face with me. Well this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Fine. But I get the final say."

"Thank you! Now, I already know what your wardrobe needs, so let us be gone!"

We arrived at the mall in record time, due to rain in the forecast. It was even supposed to be around seventy degrees! This is my kind of weather.

"This is gonna suck, you and me being so far away from each other."

"Yeah, I don't know what I can do without you. I'll only have peace and quiet for once in my life. That's not worth anything."

"Well, you love me for it."

"I'll be damned if I don't agree." We spent the rest of the day shopping for clothes that Alice seemed to think I needed. It's a good thing that she pays for everything, because I'd be broke and in severe debt by now if she didn't.

We got back home and I pack the rest of my things after Alice took pictures of everything fashion I was bringing. Stupid fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my dorm, and set down the six boxes that held all of the things that I would need. Yeah, I'm not that much of a pack rat.

Alice had begged me to take two more boxes that I didn't need, but she forced me. She is not the type of person to argue with.

I went down to the lounge, and sat down with some coffee, black with a little sugar. I liked it that way.

The book I was reading was interrupted by arguing. I looked up, instantly going tense. I didn't want to have to get involved, but one guy just punched the other.

Shit.

I hated this.

I jumped in between the two really big buff guys, and one backhanded me. Good thing I was strong, because if I had moved, they'd both be suspended.

I kicked the backhander in the golden spot, and turned around, my glare intense and scary enough to make him cringe and back away.

"Come here." He did, slowly, but he did come back. I grabbed his collar, while the other guy continued to moan in pain. "What gave you the right to punch him?" My voice was worse than Death itself.

"He was making comments about my online life. Which is none of his business. And I did warn him." I turned to the moaner.

"That true?" He nodded.

"Fine. I'll let that one go, but if I ever catch you getting into another fight, so help me…" I trailed off dangerously. He nodded, and apologized. I accepted before he could get anything else out.

The other guy was in too much pain for me to even bother repeating what I just told the puncher.

I walked over him, picked up my stuff, and took it back to my room. I was gonna go online and not deal with all the crap school was going to give me soon enough. I hate school drama.

ChurchBells…Bella

ForestDweller….Edward

Have all signed on.

CB- Hey!

FD- Howdy! U'll nevr bleve wat I just went thru skol just now.

CB- Do xplain!

FD- wel, I got in2 an argument w/ this dickhead, n I punchd him. A girl cam b/w us 2 break us up, n he backhanded her

CB- lemme guess…she nee-d him in the balz n yelld u?

FD- howd u no?

CB- cuz tht girl waz me

FD- o. look, can I tak u out or somthin 2 make it up 2 u?

CB- idk….com ovr l8r n ill thnk bout it til thn. K?

FD- thnx. Ill b ur room in 30min.

CB- 206B

All have signed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A knock sounded on my door before I could answer Alice's email. She's just have to wait and deal with the silence this time. I wasn't about to let her rule my life like I knew she was about to try.

"Hi."

"Hey, I really am sorry. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, actually. The whole thing will spread like wildfire across campus and that will actually help me. I hate it when people bother me and I don't like having to reestablish my bad-girl reputation."

"Why do you want a bad-girl rep?"

"Because then everyone leaves me alone. I'm kind of a loner. I like my solitude. There are certain people I will talk to, and that's about it…other than the internet."

We talked for hours, and he found out about my awesome fighting skills and I found out about his home life. It was almost as bad as mine. His parents just ignored him.

"I wish."

"No, you really don't."

"Actually, I do. If my parents ignored me, I'd be completely happy. True they pay attention to me. But the only way I get that attention, is by them either kicking me out of the house for the night, or abusing me." I shrugged. "That's why I'm so tough."

He sat there, shocked. After a few minutes, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"Dude! It's fine! I'm fine! But if you keep this grip up you're going to kill me! seriously, I can't breath!"

"Sorry." And when I finally got my breath back, he leaned down and stole it again with my very first kiss.

Ever.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I've had several of my dedicated readers, and a few new ones, ask me via PM if there was any way they could be updated on my work and my interactions on FanFiction other than my profile and author notes. Several of them because they don't read the author's notes and others because they like to have a face and a voice to a name. **

**But personally, I think it's a great idea simply because it lets you get to see a little bit of my personal life and also it allows you to get more frequent and more accurate and updated information. As well as I can explain things, such as where I've been and whatnot-you know, the things that I put in authors notes that I know not very many people read (I'm guilty of that occasionally as well).**

**SO! I've uploaded a poll on my profile page that you can all go to and you can choose up to five options that I've put up. If you think of another that I haven't done, then feel free to PM me and I'll add it to the poll.**

**Please, please, please go and vote. I love interacting with you guys so much and I'm willing to jump on the chance whenever I get it. **

**Have a wonderful day, Happy Readings, and go vote!**


End file.
